deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
T.J. Combo
T.J. Combo is a character from Killer Instinct. He fought Balrog in the 81st episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *'Balrog vs. T.J. Combo' (Fanon version, Completed) *Dudley vs T.J. Combo *Jax vs T.J. Combo *'TJ Combo Vs Little Mac' (Complete) *'T.J. Combo vs Mr.Sandman' (Complete) *Yang Xiao Long vs TJ Combo *'Night Shift VS TJ Combo' (Complete) *T.J. Combo Vs Dio Brando *Johnny Cage vs T.J. Combo Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Steve Fox (Tekken) * Cody Travers (Final Fight) * Luke Cage (Marvel) * Nelson (King of Fighters) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Real Name: Tyler-Johnson Garrett * Height: 6'1" | 185 cm * Weight: 220 lbs | 100 kg * Age: approx. 45 * Boxing Style: Out-boxing * Used cybernetic arm enhancements * Trained with Maya * Once wore an eyepatch Techniques * Powerline * Shoot Toss * Tremor * Vortex Punch * Flying Knee * Back Step (Juke) * Last Breath Feats * Held Heavyweight title for 20 years * Survived tearing his cybernetics out * Survived a 1,162 foot fall * Helped save the world from Gargos * Defeated Fulgore, Riptor, Spinal, & Orchid * Beat Fulgore Mk 02 w/o implants Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: T.J. "Combo" Garrett * Age: late 30's-early 40's (estimate) * Height: 6'1 * Weight: 220 lbs * Previously had metal enhancements in his arms. The scars are from when T.J. ripped theses enhancements out of himself. His arms eventually healed. Fighting Style * Mixed Martial Artist **Implements various styles **Heavily reliant on boxing **Likely to include some Muay Thai, wrestling, and kickboxing * Combines speed and power **Can cross distances pretty quickly **Combination attacks land repeated, heavy blows * Can knock around armored and large foes **Fulgore and Aganos to name a few Movepool... *Shoot Toss **Command Grab **Grabs opponent around the midsection, turns around, then slams them hard on the ground **Can bounce opponents into the air for further combos * Tremor **An arcing jump helps cross distance **T.J. comes down to slam a fist on the ground **Creates a small tremor on impact that can trip foes **Hits high, then hits low * Vortex **Uppercut that sends opponent into the air **Cyclone: a follow-up uppercut that hits the opponent and creates a small whirlwind on his fist * Powerline **Rushes forward to plant a powerful haymaker **Useful for crossing distances **Can be canceled out or turn into a dodge-roll * Flying Knee **Jumping knee-strike * Tumble **Low, evasive roll **Does no damage **Useful for getting under projectiles or attacks Glory Days... * T.J.'s Instict Mode **Super Mode that lasts about fifteen seconds * The cracks and scars down his arms glow blue **Why? NOBODY KNOWS! * Increases his moving and attack speed Last Breath * A trait unique only to T.J. *If KO'd with a full Instinct Meter, will get back up * Creates a shockwave on activation * Automatically activates "Glory Days" * Restores a fifth of T.J.'s health Feats * Reigning heavyweight champion for over twenty years * Fought and defeated all three Fulgore models * Teamed up with Black Orchid to expose UltraTech's inhuman experiments **Had to match her in combat first * Defeated Ultratech's agents **Cinder is the only one who gave him a hard time * Defeated ARIA **Not for good, though * Can take on the entire KI roster with just his fists and feet **Used to have cybernetic implants, but had them removed * Killed at least one Riptor, likely more. Weaknesses * Not as young as he used to be * Often eager to prove himself * Close-range fighter **No projectile or long-range attacks * Cannot use Last Breath while his Instict is active or if his bar is too low * Instinct Mode is short-lived Gallery Category:Male Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Boxers Category:African American Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Playable Character Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Returning Combatants